Type of Kisses A Lawlight series
by symboloflegacy
Summary: After five years of inactivity, A man uses the name of Kira to start killing again. Light isn't too pleased, and L knows he has to return to Japan to stop him once and for all. Could this be a new chance for them to face their feelings and catch the killer? Or would they fall trying?
1. Unbreakable Kiss (1)

**Hey y'all, I'm here with a new mini series "Type of kisses", inspired by a list on Tumblr. This time, I decided to go with Lawlight because they're a guilty pleasure of mine.**

 **This series is an AU that I hope you guys like. Disclaimer, it's my first time writing for this fandom, and for a m/m couple, so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **If you have a prompt for a drabble, shot me an ask miitzwrites on Tumblr.**

 **As always, english isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Comments are more than welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_

 _7\. Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn't be happening, it's a mistake, but you just can't find yourself able to pull away._

 _"_

Ooooo

In the end, both of them were defeated.

The APN closed the investigation, blaming Kyosuke Higuchi for the deaths committed by Kira. The shinigamis and the deadly notebook seemed something out from a nightmare, but they were real. The team wouldn't be able to forget the horrible face of a shinigami named Rem, nor the shook that it caused them to find out how Kira killed. But it was over now. At least, a couple of days later after the imprisonment of Higuchi, the task force had a good reason to celebrate.

Except for L and Light.

For the world outside, they were the perfect team of investigators. Some would say they were rivals, most would agree that they were friends. What people didn't know was that something deeper transpired between them.

During the time that Light gave up the ownership of the Death Note, his good nature come out. His pure desire to make justice appealed L, to the point of questioning more than once if this young man, with a brilliant future and an impressive intellect, could really be a cold hearted serial killer.

But also, during that brief time, they got closer.

The touches started by accident. The chain that connected them together, didn't allow much movement. They would bump into each other or skim their fingers on the other's skin to reach out for something. Then, they started fighting constantly. Although Light was impulsive, L was agile, and when Light tried to press him down, L would always have the upper hand.

And then, the softer caress began.

At nights, when neither one could sleep, a wandering hand would set on the other's, like a reassuring reminder that they weren't alone. Some nights, out of curiosity, Light would run his fingers through L's hair, noticing its softness, and the sleepy man would make a pleased sound. And some other nights, the slightly older detective would touch Light's jaw, just because he could, and because it felt different under his fingertips, compared to when he punched Light there with a fist.

And then, after a particularly nasty fight, they kissed for the first time.

Their lips collided against each other, fighting for dominance, as they always did. L's slim hands traveled up and down Light's side, setting down on his hips. Light, on his part, kept a bruising grip on the back of L's neck, while his other hand tried to pull his shirt off.

From the beginning, they were aware that having an affair, for a lack of a better word, wasn't their most rational decision, but as Light pushed into L, savoring the feeling of being connected for the first time, all rational mind flied out of the window.

Their bodies were a sweaty mess when they both climaxed. Light rested his head on L's shoulder, sleep calling him quickly. And once again, L was left alone with his thoughts. As he played with Light's hair, he prayed to any god that might hear him, to let him enjoy this moment. "Please, don't let him be Kira."

The days passed in a blur. They kept fighting, arguing as they always did, but they also kept having sex, kept kissing each other senseless. And before either Light or L could see it, they kept falling for each other. And hard.

But, as the saying goes, the higher you go the harder you fall.

And then, that dreadful night came.

The team retrieved the notebook from Higuchi and sent it to the lab for analysis. Light remained in silence for the rest of the way back to the headquarters. L eyed him, suspiciously. He got Kira, he got the weapon, but he didn't get the motives, and Light looked almost pale. There was something going on, and he needed answers, that deep inside, knew he wouldn't like.

Once they were alone, L was the first to talk.

"What's on your mind?" L asked from the threshold of their shared bedroom. He observed Light for a long moment. Light kept his eyes glued to the floor, and only managed to get out a weak 'I'm sorry' from his lips.

L was afraid of unveiling a truth that he much rather hide. But he couldn't. He moved to stand in front of Light, and with care, he tipped Light's chin with his finger. Light wore his usual unexpressive mask, but his eyes told more than what L wanted to know.

"Tell me it isn't real. Tell me that my suspicions about you are unfounded. Tell me that you're not him, and we'll forget about it for as long as we live." L's voice sounded strange to his own ears. Was he begging? Did the great investigator try to fool himself again? A voice inside his head told him to stop this nonsense, and he did.

He turned around and moved to the window to try to collect his feelings and thoughts. Disappointment, betrayal, hurt were unknown to him, and in that very moment, he could feel everything pile up in his chest.

"Are you going to turn me in?" came the soft voice of Light Yagami, who hadn't moved from where he was standing. Then, something clicked inside the investigator's head. He straightened his posture, and turned to look at Light. "Is that what worries you?" The accusation in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Light, but he didn't answer.

L felt something cracking within himself, and for the first time in years, a knot in his throat made it impossible for him to keep speaking. He needed time to understand the wave of emotions that threatened to drown him. Without a word, he left the room. Light didn't try to stop him, and for a while, he could only stare at the spot that L had occupied just a moments ago.

Ooooo

Two days passed since the task force captured the fake Kira.

Light could breath normally. He had realized that L had no intention of turning him in, which was a relief. But they hadn't spoken since that night, and that made him nervous. He was aware that more questions would have to be answered, but knowing how unpredictable L was, he had no idea of when to expect them.

"Yeah, I heard he's leaving tonight. I even offered to move the celebration party to his room, but he refused," Matsuda happily chatted with Aizawa, unaware of Light's presence. "What did you say, Matsuda?" Asked Light, interrupting their conversation, "Ryuzaki won't be coming tonight, Light. He said something about his flight and leaving tonight, you know, another case or something like that."

Light felt the color draining from his face in that instant, and without a second thought, he left the main office, practically running to the elevator to reach the floor where his and L's bedroom was.

He stormed into the room a little breathless, and found L staring out of the window, with a thumb in between his lips, thinking.

"You can't leave, L," Light said, brushing the fangs off his eyes. "You aren't done here."

"And why is that, Light? The case is closed, so my work here is done. Whether the right person will be put into jail or not, that's not my decision to make."

Light cringed internally at the implication of L's words, but he said nothing. "But we need to talk. There's still some things you need to know."

"You can talk to one of the other members of the task force, as for me, I've had enough of this place."

His patience was wearing thin, and in a desperate attempt to have L listen to his reasons, Light strode towards him, and grabbed his arm to force L to turn around and face him. L's black eyes seemed empty, like simple black orbs that could shallow him at any moment. L was, most of the time, expressionless, but right now, he just looked hollow.

"Why, Light? Why did you do it?" L questioned Light, and his cold voice sent shivers to Light's spine. Reluctant to even confess his sins, Light shook his head, avoiding his question. "That doesn't matter now, L, you just need to know that I.-"

"That you what, Light? That you used me to get what you wanted? Is that so?" L cut him off, and Light frantically shook his head again. "I'm sorry, L, but what happened between us wasn't originally in my plans. If it helps, I never lied to you when we were together."

L wanted to laugh at that, but he just tilted his head, frowning. "Is this another white lie that you tell people not to hurt their feelings?"

"No! L, when I said that I liked you and your company, I meant it. But I also thought if I got rid of you, no one would interfere again, and I could create an utopia where no crime were tolerated." Light confessed, and in an strange way, that act alone felt liberating.

L listened silently, and let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't good with feelings, he never had to confront them, nor to explain what happened inside his mind and heart, but right then, he felt lost.

"L, you also need to know that, in the process, I think I developed feelings for you."

"And yet, you still are going to kill me, aren't you?" More than a question, L's words were a confirmation that wasn't refused by Light. L took another look around and headed to the door, but was stopped by Light, who grabbed his arm tightly. "Please, don't leave me." It was a desperate attempt, and Light hated how fragile he sounded. 'I don't have to beg you,' he thought, "I'm a god, am I not?'

L, then, met Light' eyes. Light softly spoke, "I wish I had met you under different circumstances." He didn't let go of his arm, instead, Light closed the distance between them.

In his mind, L recited over and over again why this was wrong, but didn't stop Light. He did the exact opposite of what his mind told him to do. He kissed Light back.

Their lips molded perfectly into each other, as a practiced dance that they knew by memory. Light grabbed the back of L's neck, pressing his body against the other man. Without breaking the kiss, L cornered him into the nearest wall, as his hands roamed freely down Light's torso. 'This is right,' Light thought as L poured everything he had into the kiss. L was certain that this would be the last time he would have to enjoy this moment, so he savoured it, saving the memory of Light's lips for the upcoming lonely nights. Light, on his part, wanted to believe that this would be enough to convice L to stay. But he should know better than that.

L broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against the other detective. Then, he murmured something that Light couldn't understand. "I said 'L. Lawliet', that's my name. Do as you please with it."

Light stared dumfounded at L. He finally got his name, yes, but this wasn't how he wanted to find out. L moved away, returning to his usual blank expression and odd demeanour.

"Goodbye, Kira."

Without sparing another glance at Light, he abandoned the room.

Light remained still until he felt something wet run down his cheeks. He wasn't crying, was he? The god of the new world couldn't be bothered by such mundane things, and yet, the man who had just walked out his life, stole something from him, that he knew he would never get back.

Yes, L discovered the real identity of Kira.

Yes, Light finally had the real name of the mysterious detective L.

But in the end, neither of them get what they really wanted.


	2. Unbreakable Kiss Alternative ending

**Hey y'all! I'm here with an alternative ending as suggested by FanFixion01 om AO3.**

 **I have an story planned, so this piece won't be linked to future chapters, but hey, this idea was too good to be ignored, right?**

 **I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I tried to be as honest as I could with them and with my personal interpretation and headcanons of them. I hope to mold their characterization better as the main story progresses.**

 **Aa always, this story is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language.**

 **Comments and kudos are the lifeblood of any writer n.n**

 **Find me on tumblr as miitzwrites and send me prompts if you wanna!**

 **Enjoy!**

Watari entered into L's office, bringing a package with him. A few days before, he got a call from Soichiro Yagami, urging him to give him an address to contact L. Apparently, a missing information regarding the Kira's case had been discovered, and it was extremely important that L had it.

"Poor man," Watari said to himself, knowing full well that the killer lived under Soichiro's roof. Since L had instructed him to avoid any contact with the Chief Yagami for the time being, Watari opened the package himself, and found a video tape, along with a note that read:

"L: I can't blame you for what happened, after all, you didn't write his name on the notebook. Chief Yagami "

Intrigued by the short note, Watari pulled out the video tape, and played it.

Ooooo

Watari kept his eyes glued to the monitor when the video finished. For L's sake, he was about to put the contents of the package away. "What's that?" L said, taking a bite of the chocolate cake that Watari had baked for him a couple of hours ago. "Oh, it's nothing important to your current case," Watari wasn't good at lying, and his face gave away that something wasn't quite right.

L approached the monitor, frowning when he identified the handwriting of Chief Yagami in the package. "I told you, unless it is for a new case, I'm not interested on keeping on contact with them."

"It's more than that, L. It's probably necessary for you to watch this tape " Watari regretfully said, and stood up to leave the office.

L nodded, and took a seat in his unusual way. He read the note that the Chief Yagami had sent. Something was off, he could tell, and putting his thumb in between his lips, he pressed the play button. The images started rolling, and was greeted by an old, and yet familiar face. Light Yagami stared directly at him -at the camera-, and L wanted to turn the damn video off, and forget that it existed, but deep inside, he missed that face, so he let the video continue playing.

"Hello L. By the time you watch this video, I'll be dead."

'What kind of joke is this?' L wondered to himself, sure that Light had lost what was left of his sanity. Was that a secondary effect of the Death Note?

"I've left a series of instructions, leaving two more video tapes. One for Sayu and mom, one for my father, and finally, one for you, L." The voice of Light flowed through the office, and momentarily, L closed his eyes, letting himself feel once more, the goosebumps that such a sweet voice caused. "I cannot tell you something that you don't know already. You, the top three detectives in the world, deduced my identity when everyone else thought you were insane. And for once, I'll give you this satisfaction, L. Yes, I am Kira."

L leaned closer the monitor, trying to figure out what kind of game was Light playing. "No, L, I'm not playing with you, if that's what you're thinking. This time, I'm trying to be as honest as possible."

The Light in the monitor leaned back against the pillows of a bed that L recognized immediately. He had recorded the video in the same bedroom that they shared for many nights. L blinked, then he noticed the black notebook that Light was holding. Silently, Light opened the notebook. And showed what he had written in one of the pages: 'Light Yagami. Dies of a heart attack after recording three different tapes, confessing.'

"As you can read, L, I'm not specifying what I am confessing. So I will tell you. The first video tape, I confessed my mom and sister that their perfect son and brother wasn't as perfect after all. I confessed to them that I'm in love with a man, and then, asked them for forgiveness. The second video tape is for my dad. I confessed how I became Kira, how I used the Death Note, and what you represented in my life. I hope he can understand why I did this. After all, I just wanted to follow his example, and bring justice to those who had to suffer in this rotten world."

Without breaking the eye contact with the video, L dialed the Chief Yagami's number, but a record machine answered his call. He didn't leave a message, and focused his attention on the next part of the video.

"And while I don't doubt that dad will watch this video, this words are only for you, L. I confess firstly that I've wanted to kill you since you first challenged me, using Lind L. Tailor as a decoy. Then, when you came to me as Hideki Ryuga, I wanted to kill you, because you were an arrogant fool who could face me without suffering. And when I momentarily lost my memories, I wanted to strangle you in your sleep with that damn chain, because you kept insisting that I was Kira. And you know what's the worst part? That I was certain that, if I turned out to be him, you would never want to be with me."

During their time together, either by choice or by obligation, L learned the different masks that Light wore around others, two being the most prominent. When he was around people, his eyes would narrow a little bit, his jaw would be tense, but only a real observant would notice it, and his lips would be permanently drew into something like a smile. His expressions were too studied, exactly what people expected from him. But in private, he would show more of himself, his eyes would reflect exactly what he felt, and his lips would express things that weren't always all that sweet.

This Light, however, was new for L.

His eyes were glassy and red, and dark circles rested beneath them. His face wasn't the careful mask that he had tailored over the years, on the contrary, the raw emotions were there.

"… and you're gone L, but you gave me your name. And even now, in this very instant, I still want to kill you," the Light in the video showed his notebook again, and L saw his name written over different pages, but Light only managed to write the first letters of his last name. "But I can do it, L! I can't write your fucking name down because I love you. So I decided to write down mine instead."

L brought up his knees to his chest, biting absently his thumb as the images progressed. He felt a burning sensation behind his eyes, so he took a shuddering breath and continued watching.

"But you gave up on me, L, didn't you? Since you know the truth, I'm sure you must despise me, and I don't blame you, I'd despise myself as well.

L, you're a worthy adversary, but this game has to stop, eventually, and it is a shame. I know you would never join me, but I've dreamt about us, together, you would be my king, and me the god of this new world. You're the only person who deserves my admiration, L, and the only man who will always hold my heart."

He was talking like a madman, but his words struck something in L that he thought he had forgotten.

"… and I hate boredom, L. What am I supposed to do now that my only equal has quitted this game? So, this is my farewell, L." The Light in the video rested his head on the headboard, and his eyes fluttered closed. His chest heaved, and he managed to say in a raspy voice "I trust I will see you again." A smile crept into his face, and then a grimace of pain appeared. Light held tightly on a white cloth that L identified as one of the shirts that he left in that bedroom. Another ragged breath, and then he stopped.

Light died in front of his eyes and there was nothing L could do.

His blood ran cold, and in the confines of his office, L allowed himself to feel. A tear fell down, and then another, and he couldn't stop them. His whole body was shaking as sob after sob wrecked through his body. The only person who he could ever feel something remotely similar to love, was gone, and there was nothing the world's greatest detective could do.

He felt alone.

Watari entered some minutes later, carrying a blanket and a hot mug of chocolate. He placed the mug on the desk, and with the blanket, he wrapped L's shaking shoulders, hoping to offer enough comfort.

"I'm sorry, Wammy." L apologized, using Watari's real name. The old man remembered then the young child who would cry at night when he first brought him to the Wammy's House, and then the young man, who had seen too much evil to deal with it alone. "You don't need to apologize, L, you're a human being after all."

But L shook his head, his messy hair bouncing in time with his negation. "I'm sorry because I responded to his feelings, Wammy. When I started this job, I promised I'd be justice itself. And yet, I fell for the most prolific serial killer. I allowed him to be free. I failed what L represents. I failed you."

Just like Light had done, L used two masks, too. The first one, being the detective one. The mask that only a few people know. And then, there was his second mask. And it wasn't a real mask, it was the face of a man, and only Watari had seen him unmasked.

Well, Watari and Light, but just small glimpses of the man underneath.

"You didn't fail me, L," the man answered, silencing L with a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. "You didn't fall for the killer, L, I saw it. You got closer to this young man when he was chained to you. And during that time, you could see the real Light Yagami. His intellect matched yours. Sadly, it was bound to happen."

L sniffed, and wasn't all convinced with Watari's words. "But it is my fault, isn't it?" He argued, and Watari only sighed, shaking again his head. "It's Kira's fault. Not yours."

Another tear rolled down L's pale cheeks, and weakly, he nodded. "Cherish the time you spent with Light Yagami. Grief his memory, but keep going on. You know that's what he would have liked."

"I'm going to take a nap." L announced, as he stood up, still in his usual crouched position. "Please, call Chief Yagami, give him my condolences, and inform me what is his decision regarding the case." L paused, then he added "and send my condolences to his family as well. A bouquet of white roses should be appropriate. Sign it as Ryuzaki."

Watari nodded, and L finally said, " And Watari…thank you."

L's mentor did as he was told, and L retired to his bedroom. He pulled out a red tie that belonged to Light, and that he had borrowed before leaving Japan, and hugged it to his chest as he moved to the bed.

Sleep didn't come easy for him, and his dreams where plagued with red and black, and the laugh of a winged Shinigami who was mocking him.


	3. Empty Kiss (2)

**Hey y'all, welcome to the second part of Type of Kisses: A lawlight series. This time, the type of kiss is Empty Kiss (When one of you don't kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it's empty, like no one even cares anymore.)**

 **Originally, this started as a collection of random drabbles, but one thing led to the other, and now, I have and idea, still vague, but an idea nevertheless, about the direction of this fic. It is not longer just a series, but a story, although The format reminds the same, each chapter is consecutive to the previous one (with the exception of Unbreakable Kiss: Alternative Ending).**

 **Now, the updates will take a bit longer, since I'm working on a fanfic for ML and another series for Sailor Moon (ironic, I know), but don't worry, your support and kind words motivate me to keep trying to give you all a story that you can enjoy and that contributes to this fandom.**

 **As always, English isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on Tumblr as miitzwrites , and send me prompts if you want to! (As you can see, I live for the angst!]**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

"... and in other news, a new wave of mass murders have recently started all around Japan. The NPA is refusing to give any official statement, but our sources say that Kira might be active again after 5 years of inactivity."

Light turned off the TV. He poured himself another cup of coffee, and stared out the window. "That idiot. Must be bored again," he voiced his thoughts, in the solace of his apartment. "He's going to cause trouble again."

OoO

"We'll keep you all updated, in case the famous detective L assists the NPA again."

L stopped abruptly his typing, and raised from his seat, taking a bunch of candies and stuffing his mouth with the sweets. "What are you up to, Kira?" he wondered loudly, which caused the young man who was working with him to move his eyes from the monitor, and set them on his mentor.

"Did you say something, L?"

"No, Near. Please, call the others. We need to discuss something."

OoO

"Stop being a bitch, Mells, I told you I'm sorry."

"Well, you can take your sorry ass out of my bedroom!"

"Don't be like that, Mells."

L cleared his throat, making the two young detectives jump off their seats. Since the three heirs began their training, L had gotten closer to them, being almost like a big brother to them. But in occasions, he wondered how such brilliant minds, lived inside of such crude bodies.

"I would appreciate if you keep that conversation for another time." Mello and Matt blushed slightly, and nodded, then L continued. "As you know, a series of murders have arose panic in Japan, claiming that Kira might be out on the streets again. I'm 75% certain that we're not dealing with the same killer, but I decided to travel to Japan before this gets out of our hands."

"Are we going with you?" Mello interrupted, sounding a little bit excited. "No, Mello, that's the opposite of what I'm about to ask you."

Mello shrugged, and pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket, clearly disappointed. "You're going to work on my current cases. I need you to work and cooperate with each other. I cannot have my attention split in two, so I trust you, Matt and Near will do an splendid job until I return."

Near nodded from his spot on the floor, placing her figures in order, as if forming a small army with his toy soldiers. Matt, on his side of the couch, played with his portable video game, but he nodded as well, agreeing with L. The only person in the room who had his eyes still focused on L was Mello, who was looking at his mentor with doubt in his eyes.

"Is there something you want to say, Mello?" L inquired him, picking up his mood.

"Why do you need to go all the way down to Japan when you can work from here? Are you planning on finally arresting that Yagami boy?"

The room became silent. Near lost his concentration, placing all his toys down to look at L's reaction. Matt dropped his game, elbowing Mello in the ribs. Then, he turned to look at L.

L stood up abruptly. His expression was blank, but his heirs could notice the insignificant change in his demeanor. It was subtle, but there it was, the tension in his jaw, and the way his fingers clenched. He was beyond angry. Near and Matt then shared a look, thinking at the same time 'Mello is fucked up'.

"Are you questioning my decisions, Mihael? Because I will not tolerate such behavior here. If you don't like how I proceed, then you might as well leave. I am sure Near and Matt are capable enough to take over my place at any given time. And now, I don't want to see any of you until it's time for me to leave. You are dismissed." With that, L abandoned his office, and left the three young men speechless. L never seemed mad, or angry, well, he never showed any real emotion. But when he did…

"Couldn't you just shut your damn mouth for five seconds?" Matt asked irritated, retrieving a cigarette from his back pocket. "Keep bitching and Snow White here will get you outta the team."

"Matt, shut up. The last thing you need is to cause another scene, not in L's office." Near intervened, picking up his toys. "I am sure your curiosity was honest, but it is better if we avoid the topic in front of L."

Mello huffed, taking a bite of his chocolate, and munching loudly. It was true. The subject of Kira was almost forbidden. They knew the basics, they had to as a part of their training, but there were some missing pieces. Although neither of them discussed it with L, in private , their discussions never stopped. The three heirs came to the same conclusion that either L had been wrong all the way, blaming the model student Light Yagami, or, for some strange reason, he was protecting him.

And they knew L was never wrong.

"Do you think they fucked?" Mello blunted out, earning a disgusted noise from both, Matt and Near.

"That's too much information, Mells. It's none of out business if L hooked up with him or not?"

"Well, it is if Yagami is the original Kira."

"He was never arrested, Mello."

"Yeah, but what if-."

"Are you done with your speculations?" Watari asked from the entrance, shaking his head as he entered to refill L's bowl of candies. Mello and Matt were startled, and Near only shrugged. The three young men muttered a 'sorry' and practically ran out of the office.

When Watari was alone, he took an old folder that contained the reports on the Kira case. A piece of paper fell to the floor, and he leaned down to pick it up, realizing that it was a photograph of Light Yagami. The old man let out a heavy sigh, and whispered. "I hope you know what you're doing, son."

Ooooo

"Come on, Light, it's your father, he must have told you something." Matsuda offered a coffee to Light, as both of them made their way to the meeting room. Light took a sip, grimacing when he tasted the over sweetness of his coffee. "Dad doesn't discuss anything with me outside that is not directly related to the case I am working on. I can assure you, I am as lost as you are."

Resigned, Matsuda opened the door of the meeting room, and walked to one of the seats in the front, Light followed him. One by one, the former members of the Kira Task Force arrived, included the stubborn Aizawa. Then, moments later, Deputy Director Soichiro Yagami arrived as well.

"Good morning, everyone. Thanks for coming here today." Soichiro greeted the detectives, "This meeting will be short, and everything I say, stays here in this room. Understood?" The detectives nodded in synchrony. "Good. Now, the reason why I called you all here today is simple. We suspect that Kira is operating again."

The detectives looked at each other, with a puzzled expression. Light remained in silence. The news weren't a novelty for him. He was sure that, sooner or later, this will happen.

"I was contacted this morning by Watari, L's assistant. He and L will be here by tomorrow night." Light swallowed hard, the mention of L still brought painful memories that he would rather forget.

The rest of the conference passed on a blur for Light, who ignored his father's words. "… and tomorrow, we'll start working at L's building. Watari said the installations are ready for use. I believe that's all for now. You are free to go."

The detectives abandoned the room, more confused than they were at the begging. Matsuda smiled at Light, "Just like the old days, eh?" He then turned around and left the room.

"What's troubling you, son?" Soichiro asked Light, noticing the pensive look on his face. "I shouldn't be a part of this investigation. You asked for the original team members, and the only reason I participated was because I was the main suspect."

"Son, your collaboration was important, and your insights into the case very helpful. And besides, it was L himself who requested your participation."

Light took in a deep breath, surprised, and such reaction was noticed by his father. Soichiro placed both hands on Light's shoulders, "I know you and L were close friends," he said tentatively, gauging his expression, "Light, whatever it is, you can talk to me. You know that, right?" Light didn't answer, and nodding once, he gathered his things to leave.

Soichiro watched him with concern in his eyes. Whatever had happened between him and L, still upset Light. He only hoped their 'relationship' wouldn't compromise this investigation.

Ooooo

Light woke up with a start. His breathing was uneven, and his shirt clung to his wet skin. He felt sick.

It wasn't rare that he suffered from nightmares. Even before giving up the ownership of the Death Note, he rarely spent a night without having a vicious dream creeping into his head. These days, however, his nightmares weren't full of blood and death, but of an unbearable loneliness that always accompanied him.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, and looked at the nightstand clock. 3:29 am. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, so he got up, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later, he was on the small kitchen, sipping on his coffee. Black and strong without sugar or cream. The liquid was hot on his tongue, almost scalding, but he didn't mind. Sometimes, pain reminded him that he was human after all.

The ideas of owning the world had long ago being forgotten. Without L, his most worthy adversary, Light had nothing but boredom.

When the Task Force closed the Kira case, Light kept a low profile for a few months, trying to erase L's memory from his mind as he continued his mission. And yet, he quickly got bored. In more than one occasion, Ryuk asked him why he hadn't written L's name down yet, but Light didn't have an answer for that.

His memory wouldn't allow him to forget, but he kept L's name written on a piece of paper, secured in the secret compartment of his watch. Then, one day, without explanation, he gave up the ownership of the notebook. He didn't want to miss his memories (L's memories), so conserved a small piece of the notebook, also hidden away. He would touch it occasionally, to not let go what was left of L.

Immersed on his thoughts, Light didn't see the dark, winged figure that posed behind of him. A familiar laugh, that he knew so well, resounded through the walls of his small kitchen, startling him.

"Time has made you softer, Light. Have you forgotten about your ol' friend Ryuk?" The Shinigami asked, with a huge grin plastered over his face. "Thought you'd be happier to see me."

"You dropped your notebook again, didn't you?" Light asked, clearly angered at the unprompted visit of the Shinigami. Ryuk shrugged off, and took one of the apples that Light kept around, just in case.

"Old habits die hard, Light, you should know that," Ryuk answered with a mouth full, and licked off his fingers the juice of the fruit. "What do you want, Ryuk?" Light questioned the Shinigami, with exasperation in his voice. "I'm just playing a cordial visit to my old friend. Remember, we had such a good time, Light."

Light wasn't pleased with his answer, so he moved to the counter and took another apple, offering it to Ryuk, who immediately engulfed it. "Fine. Just remember that I'm not your enemy or your ally. Here I am a mere spectator. But our new Kira wants to meet his god."

Light was intrigued. Why would a man, with unlimited power, want to meet him? "And why are you telling me this, Ryuk?"

"Because he's no fun, Light. And if I know you, you'll want to find him first."

"Are you warning me?"

"Hyuk, not at all! I just want to see what happens next!"

Before Light could ask more, Ryuk flew through the walls. "I'll see you soon, Ryuk."

Ooooo

The Former Kira Task Force arrived at their original Headquarters around 8:00pm. Matsuda, even after all these years, couldn't help the silly grin on his face as he digited the access code to the elevator, and signaled the others to get in. He considered a big opportunity for him to work with L once more. He wanted to show him how much he had matured and grew up as a detective. Aizawa and Mogi teased him for acting like a newbie, but he didn't care. He was decided not to let them bother him.

Light wished he could share his enthusiasm.

In moments like these, he wondered how different his life would be if he'd never met L. Putting aside the fact that he might be still punishing criminals, he was convinced that he would find this meeting more enjoyable, challenging. But right now, he felt nothing but an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness. He wanted to see L again, yes, but he wasn't sure the same thing could be said about L.

Light did hear his fellow teammates talking about him. They thought he was privileged, not only his father was the Deputy Director, but Light himself had accomplished what most hadn't at his young age. He was the youngest member of the Task Force and the NPA, and he should feel honored to work for L again, to work with him. This could be a huge boost to his career, as the original Kira case was. But Light couldn't care less about that.

Not, when he was about to see the man who stopped the real Kira five years ago.

The man whose name he treasured as a precious thing.

The elevator stopped in the 10th floor. The detectives were greeted with an old sight. The monitors were on, files were scattered over the place, and an old man waited for them with a warm cup of tea.

"Gentlemen," Watari bowed to them, "I'm glad you all decided to join L again."

"We didn't have much choice, did we?"

"Aizawa!"

Watari conserved his calm expression, and nodded lightly. "In fact, you have a choice. You were requested to come here, which you all already did, but you can decide whether you stay or not. L is waiting in the adjoining office, and he wants to speak with each of you in private, before we begin." Watari set the teapot down, and served their tea. "Light Yagami, I believe you go first."

Although he wasn't visibly affected, Light ran his hand through his hair, being this the only signal of his nervousness. He walked the short way to the adjoining office, and knocked at the door. "Come in."

He counted to three before opening the door. His eyes were fixed on the crouched detective, who was going through the recent murders, analyzing every picture on the screen. Light closed the door, and took his time to admire him from afar. L hadn't changed like he would've imagined. He was still lean, and his skin conserved the same pale color that he remembered. From his spot, he could see that under his eyes, he had the same dark circles as before. His dark, unruly hair, conserved its aspect. The only noticeable thing that Light could identify was the small crinkles that adorned the edges of L's eyes.

"Are you done with your scrutiny?" L asked in a monotone voice, and Light had to remind himself that this time, he wasn't imagining him. L was real, in front of him. And he had to control his need to reach out and touch him.

"Watari said you want to talk to me first." There was no need for introductions or a friendly approach between them, he knew it as well as L did.

"I want to confirm your presence on this team."

"Actually, I was hoping to have an option, like the others."

"But you're not like the others, Kira. Never forget that."

Light wanted to argue at that, but L didn't give him the chance. He continued talking business like, which annoyed Light greatly. "There is a small percentage that Kira had re-started his killings after nearly five years of inactivity. Nevertheless, I'm more inclined to accept that a third Kira has, somehow, gotten a Death Note, and has no link to the original Kira. Tell me Light, which one is correct?"

"Your second guess." Light answered without hesitation. L placed his thumb between his lips, and worried his finger. "How could I know that you're not lying?"

"…" Light didn't want to confess that he had renounced the Death Note. He didn't want to explain why he did it, or what he hoped would happen. Would L finally understand if he did? He doubted it.

"Trust me, L, I have nothing to do with this." Light said calmly, taking a few steps closer to L. The man, unintentionally, flinched when he saw Light approaching him. "Why should I trust Kira?" he asked, "Why should I trust him when he says nothing but lies?"

To tell the truth, Light was hurt by words. L had every right to feel that way, but Light wanted to believe that he may give him a chance to speak his mind.

"For the same reason that Kira hasn't written your name." Light answered blandly, and something flickered in L's eyes that he couldn't quite explain, but whatever it was, disappeared quickly.

"Because Kira likes power. He wants to have everything under his control. And if he believes I wouldn't defy him once more, merely because he knows my name, he's dead wrong."

"Aren't you going to ask why, L?" Light took another tentative step closer, and L looked up at him, with those dark orbs that could consume him whole. "I have no intention of bringing up useless memories that will not help us with this current case. As far as I know, Kira was sentenced to death penalty, and is rooting in nothingness, whether he was the original killer or no."

"Those memories aren't useless, L, I thought you know that."

"They are for me," L stated, and returned to his work, "You can go now, Light," he dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and that simple action finally made Light snap at L. "No, L, I won't go until you listen to me!" He raised his voice, ignoring the fact that the whole Task Force, his father included, were behind that door. "I have no interest on listening to your lies, Light, now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

But Light wouldn't let this conversation die, not now that he finally have L before him. Forcefully, he grabbed the front of L's shirt, obliging him to get up from the chair. "What we had was really a waste for you?" L felt a tremor run down his body. The closeness, the intensity of Light's eyes, and the subtle fragrance that he could smell, were almost overwhelming. What was he supposed to tell him? 'No, Light, I cherish what he have, but I can't forgive Kira'? No. Expressing his feelings like that would only show up his greatness weakness.

Light Yagami was it.

"I told you, Kira, do with my name what you will. Just let me make sure that this killer ends up in prison. I do not want to make the same mistake twice."

The proximity between them brought up old feelings that neither of them could bury down in their hearts. Light refused to admit it, and L wouldn't accept it, but having the other so close to them, was messing with their minds.

When L returned to London, he had sworn to forget Light.

When Light gave up the Death Note, he had promised he would let go L.

Neither one of them were true to their word.

In a violent impulse, Light brought his lips to L's, crashing in a bruising kiss. If this was wrong or not, he didn't care. Five years was a long time without touching L. The other detective remained still, apparently unperturbed by Light's actions. 'Don't give in, now. Don't give in' he mentally repeated to himself, curling his hands into fists at his sides, preventing himself from touching Light.

Light pulled apart, enough to whisper "Please, L," and hoping to get a positive reaction from L, Light cradled his face between his hands, tenderly, and kissed his lips again, softer this time, but he was met by a pair of stone cold lips, that used to taste sweet.

"I understand, Ryuzaki," Light muttered, as he put some distance between them. L returned to his seat, and resumed his work, as if that would clarify his mind. Without another word, Light stepped out the office, and walked pass the other members of the Task Force, and got into the elevator. When the doors closed, he released a sigh that he didn't know was holding on.

Ooooo

How could a former god feel so completely and utterly broken by rejection? That wasn't a mystery to Light, who learned to live with the constant ache that L's missing body caused him. He unlocked the door of his apartment, and once inside, he leaned against the wall, and he slowly sink to the floor. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on his knees, fighting back the bubble of emotions that were threatening to float to the surface.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to pretend that nothing happened between him and L. The tension to have him so close was too much for him, and even if he could act cool and composed before the others, it was impossible to feign it in front of L.

Defeated, he stood up, and took his tie and shirt off, walking to the bathroom to take a long shower. Tomorrow would be another day, and if they manage to find this Kira quickly, L would return to London, and probably, this time for good.

And who knows, maybe he could regain the control of the Death Note. At least, he thought, that would fill a little bit the empty space in his life.

Ooo

L instructed the rest of the Task Force to return tomorrow morning, and then, they could formally begin the investigation.

His conversations with each member didn't give him more information than what he already had, but still, that helped him to put aside the incident with Light.

Was he telling him the truth? He was certain of it, but his rational mind didn't allow him to trust him again.

L opened the first drawer of the desk, and pulled out the file of the original Kira case. Inside, he kept a photograph of Light. Sometimes, in the solitude of his office, he would spend time observing it, as if to memorize his features. It was useless, though, there was no way to forget Light Yagami.

Now that he could see it, he noticed how much Light had matured. His face was more angular, his eyes sharper, and the juvenile gloss that he remembered, seemed lost to him.

L could still feel the ghost of Light's lips on his, like a recurrent dream that made him aware of how lonely he was. Stupid. Those feelings were a waste of his time. He was L, the world's greatest detective. He didn't have the privilege to feel like a normal person would.

Defeated, he put the folder away. "Is something troubling you. Sir?" Watari asked as he entered, carrying a tray with tea and cookies fresh baked. "It's Light," L replied, taking a cookie. There were no lies between them, and although Watari didn't agree with L and all of his choices, he appreciated the trust that he put on him.

"Is there anything I can to assist you?"

"Watari, how long would it take you to set up the surveillance system in the apartment of Light Yagami?"


	4. Post Break Up Kiss (3)

**Hi everyone! Welcome back to Type of Kisses: a Lawlight series.**

 **First, I want to thank you all for your comments and kudos and favorites, they inspire to keep writing. Also, special thanks to JJ, for correcting my grammar in the last chapter, that really meant a lot!**

 **This time, the type of kiss is:**

 **Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I'm sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.**

 **Second, I must mention it here, because I suck at tagging, but in this chapter, we have torture, very mild, probably it's not as big as other fanfics, and creepy behavior and unrequited touches, but you'll see what I mean. In my opinion, it's not so bad, but yeah, pls tell me what you think**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on Tumblr as miitzwrites**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fuck you, Ryuzaki. I don't have to put up with your bullshit."

"You technically have to, Light Yagami. You're working with me after all."

"I didn't want to be part of this stupidity."

"Oh? Does Light Yagami have something to hide?"

It was the fifth time that week that Light busted out the office, slamming the door behind him, and ready to leave the building for an hour or two to cool off. Even his fellow detectives were worried about his sudden displays of anger directed at L.

"That's enough, detective Yagami." The sharp and authoritative voice of Deputy Director Soichiro Yagami resounded through the investigation quarters, making everyone stop what they were doing to look at the scene. "I've been very patient with you, but I will not tolerate this childish behavior. So, unless you want to abandon this investigation for good, return to that damn office and follow L's instructions before I-."

"Don't you want a coffee, guys? I heard there's this very good place a couple of blocks down," Matsuda intervened out of the blue, earning looks of amusement from his coworkers and a scowl from Soichiro, "It's my treat, guys. Light, why don't you help me to carry everyone's orders?"

"Sure, Matsuda. Let's go."

Matsuda had always been the image of a fun and at times, naïve man, ever since he joined the police, but he had learned to be a bit bolder, especially when he wanted to help a friend, and he certainly considered Light one, thus it wasn't a surprise when he got in the middle of an argument to help him get out of the quarters for a few minutes.

When they stepped outside, Light was still shaking from anger, and the trembling of his hands didn't go unnoticed by Matsuda. "You wanna talk?" He tentatively asked, and Light shook his head. What was Light supposed to tell him? 'oh, it was nothing, just, you know, a fight with my ex, though we never dated, just fucked a few times, and he also wants to put me behind bars because, by the way, I'm the former Kira, nice to meet you'. No. That was not an option.

They arrived at the café, ordered Americano with cinnamon (Matsuda's idea) for everyone, and waited for the waitress to return with their order when Matsuda tried again, "You know, Light, I've known you for years, and I always admired how determined you are, and you are younger than any of us, and look at you," Light wasn't comfortable with the direction of this conversation, but didn't interrupt him. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm here listen to you if you need someone. I will do my best, and I promise not to judge you, so you don't need to be embarrassed about anything."

"Matsuda, I appreciate the concern, but I don't understand where all of this comes from."

"Well, Light, you and Ryuzaki where close when we were part of the Kira Task Force. It was amazing how well you two complemented each other. And now, it's like you two can't be in the same room. It's scary when you two fight without even fighting, you know what I mean."

Maybe they didn't give Matsuda the credit that he deserved, but he was quicker to notice things than the others. At least, he only knew half of the story.

"Matsuda, it's nothing. We just disagree all the time. He's stubborn and so am I. End of the story."

They got their orders, walked back to the headquarters. Light could feel Matsuda's eyes on him, and for once, was glad that they will have to spend the rest of the day with the others.

What Light didn't notice was the second pair of eyes focused on him.

Oooo

"Ryuzaki, you have a moment?" Soichiro Yagami interrupted L while he was inspecting the photographs of the two latest victims. The MO was like Kira's, but something was off about it. This new Kira didn't kill a mass of criminals around the world. And apparently, his preferred kind of victims were people that obtained a resolutive sentence, even when the evidence incriminated them.

L turned his attention to Soichiro, taking a piece of chocolate from a bowl of candies that he kept close while working. "Please, go ahead."

"It is about Light," Soichiro said, and L almost dropped his treat. "I appreciate that you could convince him to be a part of this investigation. Even with this new explosive character, he's just as valuable," L commented casually, but Soichiro stopped him with a shake of his head. "It's not about that, Ryuzaki. Listen, I know that you considered him a friend, and I am sure he did, too. But, whatever happened between you two, affected him."

L tilted his head, listening attentively to Soichiro's words. Could he know… "When you returned to London, and everything returned to calm, he made some drastic decisions. He broke up with Miss Amane. He put a barrier between him and his family, I'm lucky if I get the chance to talk to him outside of work. He is quite a solitary man, too into his job to do anything else. He looks bored, easily disinterested when something isn't an intellectual challenge to him. I look at my son, and sometimes, I see a stranger."

"I suggest you continue this conversation with Watari. He raised me, after all," L tried to cut him off, but Soichiro shook his head again, looking at L with a hard expression. "L, my son changed completely when you left. I don't know what it was, and I don't want to know, but for the sake of my son and this investigation, I am asking you not to repeat the same situation from five years ago."

L put down the piece of chocolate, his appetite fading for a moment. In a flat voice, he said "Light Yagami isn't a kid anymore, and I am glad that you are finally seeing him as who he really is. If I hadn't known you as I do, Deputy Director, I would've thought that your words are more like a threat."

"Take it as you wish, L. But I won't put this investigation before my son. I won't make that mistake again."

Ooooo

Light made it to his apartment past midnight. He was tired, dealing with Ryuzaki was becoming too much for him, but he never backed away. This was a challenge, and he wasn't about to give up now.

He removed his shoes and his tie and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when something caught his eye. Or more exactly, something that was missing. Light, since he was younger, liked to protect his privacy, leaving little traps here and there, that would tell him if someone sneaked into his room. But now that he lived alone, he did it out of habit. So, when one of the three toothpicks that he had left on the counter that morning was missing, he instantly knew that someone had gotten into his house.

Light grabbed his phone and was about to dial L's number when a laugh that he knew so well, rang in his ears.

"Light-o! How many apples would you give me if I tell you what you want to know?"

"Ryuk, I don't care about L and his little games. You know exactly what I want."

"A dozen of apples and I give you a clue."

Light, who wasn't in the mood to put up with the Shinigami, huffed exasperatedly. "Ryuk, today's not a good time."

"Hyuk, not even for the old times? Fine, I'll take what you have, but you better buy more for next time," Ryuk floated the kitchen table, and took seven apples with him. "He's closer than you think. Just wait, and you'll see him." Without another word, Ryuk flew through the walls, leaving Light alone.

Light checked his watch and then "L, Ryuk the Shinigami said that Kira is close to us, and I quote, "wait and you'll see him". We have to go through the files again and find a connection with the victims and the task force." Light took off his shirt, went to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Five minutes later, he got a text from L. 'I need you here earlier. You can't just tell the others that a Shinigami has been visiting you. Think of a good excuse.'

With a groan, he buried his face on the pillows and threw his phone to the floor.

Ooooo

"Good morning, Light," Watari greeted the young man as he entered the main office on the Kira HQ. "Morning, Watari. Where's Ryuzaki?"

"He asked me to choose a neutral place to have this conversation with you, since this is strictly off the records, Please, follow me to the kitchen."

The kitchen was on one of the lower floors of the building, and for once, Light was glad that he wouldn't be stuck in the office with Ryuzaki. "Do you want some coffee? Tea?"

"Tea, please," Light sat on one of the bar stools, watching the old man moving around the kitchen. He knew that Watari was well informed of everything that transpired between L and him, but he was polite enough to avoid the topic.

Until now.

"Light, I know this is none of my business, but I would like to ask you something. Why did you accept working with L again?"

"He didn't give me another option."

"On the contrary, Light. He has given you plenty of opportunities to quit, and yet you're still here."

"Deputy Yagami wants me here."

"Didn't he threat you to replace you just yesterday?"

Light shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. Watari had a point, and he didn't know how to argue against it. "I… I want to know who's playing God this time." He finally accepted as Watari placed the mug of hot tea in front of him.

"I thought so," Watari retrieved from the oven a small chocolate cake with strawberries fresh baked. He cut a small piece for Light, who politely declined. "Tell me, Light, why haven't you stopped this new Kira?"

Light choked up, unused to Watari's sudden honesty. "I can't. I don't have the means," he offered as an explanation, hoping that would be enough for the old man. Watari raised an eyebrow and eyed him carefully. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes, Watari. The former Kira is as lost as the rest of us."

"Watari, give us a moment, please." L's voice startled both men. Watari nodded, leaving the kitchen. "What will be your excuse this time, Light?" L asked, cutting with a fork a small piece of the cake that Watari baked for him.

"I'm not sure. An anonymous source, maybe."

"No, that doesn't sound like you. Look for a coincidence between the victims and the police force, and if you find something, we'll share it with the others." L instructed Light, and he was about to stand up when L signaled with his hand to stop. "We aren't finished yet. Tell your Shinigami that I want to speak with him."

"That won't be possible, L."

"Then lend me a piece of your Death Note, so I can see him at least."

"L, it's more complicated than that."

"Why?"

"For starters, Ryuk isn't my Shinigami anymore."

Although the detective always wore a blank expression, this time, the surprise was evident on his face. "Then the Shinigami that is with you. I need to see it."

"L, I don't have a Shinigami," Light said, but it was clear that L wasn't quite grasping the meaning behind his words. It was time to tell him the truth. "The first Kira lost his god-like status when he gave up the ownership of the Death Note."

L's eyes widened, but he composed himself quickly. Sarcastically, he let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "There's no need to lie, Light. You can't expect me to believe that when I know how starved for power you are." Something dangerous flickered in Light's eyes as he stood up, that even L followed suit, taking a defensive posture. "I haven't told you a lie since you found out the truth. Whether you believe me or not, that's your problem."

"Where's Misa Amane?" L's sudden change of topic confused Light, and irritated, he answered, "I don't know. The gossip magazines can inform you better than me."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Yes, you have. There are no lies between us, am I wrong?"

"L, don't do this…"

"I can bring her here to questioning. You know, the theory of the second Kira was never officially dismissed."

"She… She deserved something better than what I put her though."

"That's generous of you. But I'm fairly sure there's something else."

"L…"

"Good morning, guys!" Matsuda chirped, interrupting both detectives. Light directed a forced smile to Matsuda before leaving to meet the others. L never took off his eyes from Light.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Matsuda, you're right on time. Tell me, do you keep in touch with Miss Amane?"

"Misa Misa? Oh yes! She moved to South Korea after she and Light… Wait, why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. She was a joy to have around."

"Ah, right. You see, Misa Misa has become very popular. Her latest album…"

L internally groaned as he learned to never try to get mindless information from Matsuda ever again.

Ooooo

"Sir, you haven't slept well since the case began." Watari refilled L's mug of coffee and brought with him a plate with donuts and mini tartlets.

"When have I had a decent night of sleep?"

"You know what I meant. Try to sleep for more than three hours, please."

"Just let me review the security footage from Light's apartment, alright?"

"Would you mind if I stay with you for a while?" L couldn't help but smile at the sudden display of protectiveness from Watari, and immediately nodded, dragging a near chair so he could sit by his side.

"Light Yagami has matured over the years, hasn't he?" Watari asked out of the blue, fixing his cufflinks.

"It's funny that you mention it, Wammy. Did you and he have a good conversation?"

"Oh, yes Sir. Very insightful."

"Would you mind to share?"

"I would suggest you talk to him first."

L sighed, turning to look at Watari. "You sound like you're on his side. Should I be worried?"

"Not at all, Sir. You know where I stand."

L pushed the fast-forward button, skipping the hours where Light wasn't at home. "I suppose you trust him."

"I don't. But you trusted him with your life. I had to at least listen to what he had to say."

L leaned against his chair and Watari kept his eyes fixed on the monitor. "He's the first person to completely get your attention. And I apologize if I'm prying here, but I am sure you haven't forgotten him."

"The most prolific serial killer? Yes, it's hard to forget."

"Son, something changed when you got to know Light. And don't try to deny it, L. Remember, a father knows."

L closed his eyes. As L the detective, he could decide whether he followed Watari's advice or not. But as L the protégé, he could never ignore what his father figure had to say. "You're right, Wammy."

"L…"

"I know it's wrong to feel this way when he's the man I swore to bring to justice."

"L, look. -"

"But I've never found someone like him."

"Sir, please. -"

"And I thought the distance would help but. -"

"Look at the damn monitor!" Watari, uncharacteristically of him, raised his voice, and L almost fell off his seat. "Someone broke into Light's apartment, about an hour ago."

One of the monitors kept playing the scenes while the other was fast-forwarded to the current hour. The intruder had the nerve to still be there, and Light was tied to a chair, with his shirt open. He was also bleeding.

"I can't stay here, Watari. Call the others and send an ambulance to his address." L jumped out his chair, and in a hurry, took the keys of one of his cars and an old pair of sneakers. Watari grabbed the keys from L's hands, and before he could argue, he extracted from one of the drawers a revolver and handed it to L. "You're not going alone. Let's go."

Without another word, Watari stepped out the office, and L followed him.

Ooooo

An hour ago.

His apartment was in complete darkness when he returned. It was strange, the elevator and the hall were well illuminated. Maybe one of the bulbs had blown. But it had been a long day, so Light decided to wait until tomorrow morning.

The light of his bedroom was on, and he was convinced he had turned it off before leaving that morning. Odd. But upon opening the door, he spotted on the center of the room a wooden chair from his small dining table. He quickly tried to pull out his gun, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Light had sharp reflexes, he could overpower whoever it was. However, he wasn't expecting the voice of a man whispering in his ear "Please, Kira. I don't want to hurt you."

Light didn't turn around, he was momentarily frozen. The attacker took advantage of this and grabbed his gun, dropping it away. He then placed a knife against his neck, and Light shivered unconsciously. "Now, please, sit in that chair." The man led Light to sit down and did a quick job tying up his wrist behind his back.

"Who are you?" Light asked, realizing how small his voice came out.

"Oh, I am a big admirer. I have worshipped you for years. And now that I finally meet you…" the man trailed off, leaning down to smell his neck. Light remained still, feeling creeps down his spine.

"You're mistaken." Light spoke quietly, mentally trying to plan something out to know the man's intentions.

"No, I am not. I know everything about you, Kira. Light Yagami, son of Deputy Director Yagami, top student, the youngest detective. But don't you worry, your biggest secret is safe with me." Light couldn't see the face of the man, partially obscured with a hoodie and a mask. But there was something familiar about his voice that he couldn't quite place.

"If you are so sure that I am Kira, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, because I couldn't wait to meet you. When Ryuk told me that he was the Shinigami who gave you the notebook, I was ecstatic. He didn't give me many details, but it wasn't hard to get the information when you know where to look." The man pressed down the sharp blade of his knife against Light's skin, cutting him on the left side of his neck. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was deep enough to draw blood. Light hissed and clenched his hands into fists.

"I am not Kira," Light insisted, looking around the room to try to find Ryuk. Could he be a traitor? What game was he playing?

"You don't have to lie, Kira. I know you were the prime suspect. The evidence wasn't conclusive, and with a deeper analysis, something that no one bothered to do after L's work, it was evident that Higuchi was a scapegoat." The way in which this man spoke, denoted a clear knowledge of the case, more than a simple fanatic. For once, Light was glad that his room was bugged, he could review the tape later. "You made me see justice in a different light," the man continued, "not like a woman with her eyes covered, but as a powerful being who saw everything, and punished those who deserved it. You made me want to be a part of your new world, and now that I was given the chance, I won't let you down."

With his knife, the man in the black hoodie drew a line on the other side of his neck, down his collarbone. It hurt, and Light could see more blood was running down his chest. For the first time in years, he was feeling scared. Light thrashed on his seat, trying to free himself, but the man grabbed a handful of his hair, stopping him. "You don't have to be afraid, Kira, I am here to give you back your power. To return you your memories. I want to kneel in front of you and treat you like the god you are. You're gorgeous, Kira. More beautiful in person." Without a second thought, the man leaned down, and licked on Light's neck, moaning in pleasure at the taste of his god's blood. He sucked hard at his pulse point and roamed his hands down Light's torso, and Light held back a whine, stiffening at the contact.

Never in his life, he had felt so powerless.

A winged figure appeared out of nowhere, but strangely, he wasn't laughing as he usually would. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but they're coming," Ryuk said, eyeing Light and then the current owner of the Death Note. The man stood up, and sighed, he pressed something into Light's bounded hands. He moved to stand in front of Light, and reverently, he leaned down kissing his feet. "I will see you again, Kira." He then rushed to the door. Ryuk remained behind, and before he could say something, Light snarled, "Get the fuck out of here." Without a word, Ryuk crossed the window, flying into the night, following the human owner of his Death Note.

Minutes later, someone kicked the door of his apartment open. Soft footsteps could be heard from outside the bedroom, and then a gasp. In front of him appeared L and tucked a gun on his back. He released his hands, and carefully, cradled his face in his hands. Light wanted to pull away, still revulsed after what that man did, but he found comfort in these cold fingers that were touching him so tenderly. He leaned into his touch and allowed himself to close his eyes.

He had missed this.

Different voices could be heard from outside the apartment, and rushed footsteps made their way toward the bedroom. That was how the Task Force found L kneeling in front of Light, as his thumbs made soothing circles over Light's cheeks.

"Son, are you okay? What happened?" Soichiro questioned, and as L stepped aside, by instinct, he hugged his son. Light didn't reject the contact, but didn't reciprocate the gesture, either.

"Someone broke into his apartment."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I put cameras and microphones in this place."

"Ryuzaki! That was a violation of Light's privacy, why would you. -"

"Dad, that man had been following me," Light intervened, "he wanted to give me this," he held up a simple and blank sheet. Soichiro examined it, and before he could ask, Light added, "That's a sheet from the Death Note."

The detectives turned to look at each other, confused expressions plastered on their faces. Aizawa was the first to speak. "We can be sure until we analyze it. Maybe we can find fingerprints or. - "Light shook his head. He hadn't moved his eyes from the same spot on the floor. "That will be fruitless, Aizawa. The man, whoever he was, knew about the case. He got information about me. He was a professional."

"So, he came here to threaten one of the members of the task force?" Mogi questioned, and this time, L shook his head, "he came here looking for Kira."

The room was silent after that, the only noise that could be heard was Watari's voice, instructing the paramedics to evaluate Light's wounds. The agents, L included, left the room, as the paramedics cleaned up the cuts. Luckily, the first cut was superficial. The second one needed a couple of stitches. They patched them up, and after a quick job, the left the apartment. Light didn't need to go to the hospital, so they recommended him to have a good night of sleep and some sedatives.

In the meantime, L instructed the detectives to return to their homes. It was useless to attempt to do any work at this hour, tomorrow, they would review the information that Light and the videos could provide.

"You can't stay here, it's not safe," Soichiro said, returning to Light's room.

"Your father is right. You should come with me. You can stay in one of the floors as long as you need."

"I would feel better if at least one agent stays in the building, too."

"I can stay tonight," Matsuda, who insisted on escort them back to the task force HQ, offered. L and Soichiro nodded at the same time.

"Let me help you pack your clothes and personal items." It was Watari's turn to speak, as he moved freely over Light's bedroom.

During the small exchange of words, Light didn't mutter a word. He was silent, his eyes unfocused. He didn't notice when his father had led him to the parking lot where his vehicle was waiting for him. He didn't ask why L insisted on going with them. And once they were in the task force building, he grabbed the suitcase that Watari prepared for him, and got into the lift, almost mechanically, pressed the button to the floor that he used to share with L five years ago.

L observed him the whole time, with his burrow furrowed, clearly concerned for Light. Rationally speaking, he knew that his behavior was a reaction after being overpowered by an unknown threat that he couldn't control. But deep inside, it hurt him to see Light recoil like that.

"L?" Soichiro interrupted his thoughts. L gazed at him over his shoulder. "Please, take care of him."

"I will. Watari, please take Matsuda to his room. I will be in my office if you need me."

Ooooo

He rewatched the footage from Light's apartment multiple times. L was furious, how could that bastard touch Light in the way he did? But more importantly, why couldn't he protect him? He was somewhat relieved that he got right on time before the attacker attempted something worse.

L was about to replay the video, but his mind was too clouded. The sweets and coffee didn't help him this time. He couldn't stay there knowing that Light was so close, especially not after what happened to him. Before he regretted it, he took the elevator to Light's floor.

He hadn't been on that floor since he left Japan for London. Too many memories were impregnated in that place, some of them were painful, others were…. Well, a kind of happiness he had never known before. He would rather forget them, though.

L crossed the small living room and stopped outside the bedroom door. He knocked a couple of times but didn't get a response. Carefully not to make a noise, he pushed open the door, expecting to see Light resting, but instead, he found him sitting on the bed, with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his face partially covered behind his forearms,

He ventured into the room, and stopped near the bed, shoving his hands into his front pockets. "How are you feeling, Light?"

"As if you care." Light replied hastily, ignoring L's concerned gaze.

"I was worried about you, Light. When I saw that man in your apartment, I…" L trailed off, hesitating, before speaking, "I was afraid to see something happening to you."

A wry smile appeared on Light's face as he lifted up his face to see L. "Wouldn't that make everything easier for you? With me dead, you. -"

"No, Light, don't even say that!" L prompted cut him off. "I don't want you dead." He examined Light closer, noticing his puffy, red eyes and dried tears. He had never seen him so vulnerable, so fragile. He didn't want to see Light like that. "Why are you so upset?" L asked, knowing that his question was stupid, but he wanted to understand him better.

Light shrugged off, refusing to look at L. They were in silence for a moment, but then he released a long breath. "I felt powerless, L. I couldn't defend myself. And I hated it. I couldn't do anything," his shoulders started to shake, and he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, "I wasn't in control, L! I didn't feel like Kira, and you have no idea how badly I wanted to have the notebook back. I was paralyzed, and that had never happened before. I felt so weak…"

"That wasn't your fault, Light."

"Yes, it was! If I hadn't given up the Death Note, this wouldn't have happened. That idiot of a Shinigami wouldn't have dropped his notebook again, and that crazy bastard wouldn't have. - "a strangled cry slipped through his lips, and L, at a loss of what to do, sat on the edge of the bed, extending his hand to touch Light, who unconsciously winced. "Why did you give Ryuk his notebook back?"

"Because you weren't here!" Light angrily snapped, and once that that simple sentence was out, couldn't stop the rest. "Because I couldn't create my perfect world when I didn't have you. Everything was dull, I was bored again. If I had lost interest in being the god of the new world, then why would I conserve it? And when I stopped for good, I thought that you might come back and… But it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Oh, Light…" in an impulse, L wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders. The younger detective buried his face in the crock of L's neck. It was strange to finally have the chance to hold Light like this, inhaling the fresh aroma of his hair, and brushing his lips on the crown of his head. After some minutes like that, Light seemed to be calmer. Then, L softly spoke, "You know why I couldn't come back."

"I know."

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to." At his words, Light lifted his head. They gazed into each other's eyes, and Light found something inside those dark orbs, something that he hadn't seen for a long time. L looked into Light's caramel eyes, and didn't find malice or anger, he only found Light, the same young man he had fallen for years ago.

Then, without a second thought, L leaned down, pressing his lips against Light's. He took him by surprise, but Light responded quickly, moving in time with L's persistent lips. L's slim fingers tangled in Light's hair, and Light's hands clutched his white shirt with both hands.

It was almost impossible not to get lost in that kiss after so long, not when they both were pouring their feelings in that simple gesture. For Light, it was like saying 'I'm sorry, please come back', and for L, he hoped that Light could understand that his feelings for him never changed.

Gently, L pushed Light back to the bed, without breaking the contact. His hands moved freely down the younger man's sides, evoking a soft moan from Light. L brushed his tongue lightly over Light's lips, and L parted his lips for him, inviting him in. His tongue ghosted against Light's, softly, enjoying the way he tasted, and how he reacted to him. He had missed the closeness, his warm, the sensuality of his body,

He had missed Light.

Their tongues laced together, and Light tried to savor this moment, aware that this won't happen again. But for tonight, he was glad he could have L with him.

L moved his lips from L's, kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, then down to his chin and nose, kissing him lovingly, as if those five years hadn't passed at all. He continued his path to Light's neck, and when his lips reached the purple mark that the obsessive fanatic put on Light, he stiffened, pushing him back. They looked at each other, panting, with lips red swollen from their kissing. Then, Light closed his eyes, and tilted his head, offering his neck to L. "Please…" he murmured, and L understood. His mouth latched onto Light's neck, sucking over the already bruised skin. He bit down, gently, then a bit harder, the skin flushing in his mouth. This was what Light wanted, to have L's mark on his skin.

Satisfied with his work, L peppered kisses on the pale column of his neck, and Light hummed, content. After a while, L pushed himself up with his forearms, smiling at Light. "You need to sleep," he whispered, brushing back Light's fringe, but he shook his head, sneaking his arms around L's back. "Please, stay," Light softly said, ignoring how small his voice sounded. "Just for tonight."

L moved then, rolling onto his side but keeping a hand draped over Light's middle. "Yeah, just for tonight."


End file.
